Steal Your Girl
by SehunYeojachingu
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah mengejar cinta seorang wanita. Mereka yang mengejarnya. Namun yang satu ini benar-benar membuat dirinya bergairah. Membuat Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, dan membuatnya terangsang. Tapi ada satu masalah. Luhan adalah calon istri kakak kandungnya sendiri. /HUNHAN/KRISHAN/GS/
1. Chapter 1

©Sehunyeojachingu  
Present

Steal Your Girl

Oh Sehun (24 thn)  
Lu Han (23 thn)  
Kris (26 thn)

Romance/Drama  
GS

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Seandainya waktu itu Sehun menerima tawaran ibunya untuk dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak dari temannya,mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan membenturkan kepalanya berkali kali ke dinding kamarnya dan menyesali seluruh keputusan yang telah ia buat.

Sebenarnya bulan lalu, ibunya pergi ke china untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan kerabat jauh keluarga Oh. Disana ibunya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya dulu yang sempat berpisah karena harus pindah ke Seoul. Entah di mulai darimana pembicaraan mereka, yang jelas dari sanalah ide itu berasal.

Ibunya pulang dengan membawa kabar perjodohan antara Sehun dan anak semata wayang dari sahabatnya, keluarga Xi. Namun dengan jelas Sehun menolak perjodohan tersebut. Sehun fikir itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat.

Demi Tuhan, ini jaman modern. Sudah tidak ada yang namanya perjodohan saat ini. Para anak lebih suka memilih pasangan mereka masing masing, dan orang tua hanya tinggal memberikan restu.

Tapi ibunya tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus membujuk Sehun agar mau menerima perjodohan tersebut. Namun semua usaha itu sia-sia. Sehun bahkan rela lembur dan bermalam di apartemen kakaknya daripada pulang ke rumah dan mendengar seluruh bujukkan dari ibunya.

Lama kelamaan Ibunya sendiri benar-benar lelah dengan segala usaha yang dilakukannya untuk Sehun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menawarkan perjodohan itu kepada Kris, putra pertamanya -kakak Sehun-.

Saat itu, seperti biasa mereka bertiga makan malam bersama dirumah. Sehun mengira ibunya akan berusaha membujuknya lagi untuk urusan perjodohan itu. Tapi bukan namanya yang ibunya panggil.

"Kris?"

"Ya, bu?"

"Boleh ibu bicara sesuatu?"

"Katakan, bu. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan putri dari sahabat ibu."

"Hanya berkenalan kan? Tidak ada maksud lain?"

Kris mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"S-sebenarnya ibu ingin menjodohkanmu, Kris. Tetapi perjodohan ini harusnya dilakukan oleh Sehun, adikmu. Karena aku tau dirimu begitu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan di kantor. Dan ibu tidak ingin membebani mu dengan urusan yang lain. Ibu sudah melakukan segala cara demi membujuk Sehun. Tapi Sehun selalu menolaknya, Sayang. Dan sejujurnya ibu ingin segera menimang cucu."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi bi-bisakah?"

Ibunya memohon sambil sesekali mendengus kesal saat ia melihat Sehun malah dengan santainya memakan hidangan makan malam tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Hei! Sehun juga bekerja di kantor kalau ibunya tidak lupa. Yah, meskipun pekerjaan Kris -sedikit- lebih banyak darinya mengingat bahwa Kris merupakan direktur atau pewaris utama di perusahaan almarhum ayah mereka. Tetapi Sehun juga tidak kalah sibuk darinya, walaupun dia cuma kepala divisi utama disana. Tapi, hey? Sehun juga sibuk kan?

Oke. Kembali ke topik utama.

Sehun fikir bahwa keputusan kakaknya akan sama dengannya, menolak perjodohan yang ibunya ajukan. Melihat betapa dinginnya Kris menanggapi ucapan sang ibu. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Baiklah, bu. Jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia."

Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat itu. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan keputusan yang Kris buat. Tetapi bukankah persetujuan Kris membuatnya sedikit beruntung. Jika Kris yang menjalani perjodohan itu, itu berarti ia tidak perlu di jodoh-jodohkan. Ia juga tidak susah-susah mendengarkan rengekan ibunya untuk segera menikah dan bebas dalam menentukan pasangan hidupnya.

Lagi pula Sehun pasti akan menikah jika ia sudah menemukan calonnya sendiri. Apalagi dirinya berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya. Sehun juga tampan, jadi pasti akan mudah untuknya dalam mencari pasangan. Para wanita akan datang sendiri padanya, tanpa perlu mengadakan acara perjodohan segala. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Hingga akhirnya dua minggu setelah Kris memutuskan untuk menyetujui perjodohan yang ibunya tawarkan, pada malam inilah semua terungkap, pada makan malam pertemuan keluarga Oh dan keluarga Xi.

Betapa cantik, anggun, dan menggairahkannya sosok wanita yang duduk di sebelah Kris tadi, yang duduk di depan Sehun dengan kepala yang terus menunduk.

Sehun berusaha terlihat biasa saja, mengabaikan sesuatu yang hampir berdiri pada bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia memakan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan berharap acara pertemuan ini segera berakhir. Karena jujur saja, setiap kali ia melihat Luhan -calon istri Kris- menjilati saus pasta yang belepotan di bibirnya membuat Sehun begitu bergairah, panas dan terangsang.

Dan keputusan akhir pada malam hari ini membuat Sehun benar-benar yakin mereka yang semua hadir pada pertemuan tadi itu gila kecuali dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin perjodohan bisa dilalui tanpa proses pertunangan. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahannya bulan depan.

Hell!

Bahkan Luhan dan Kris baru bertemu hari ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menyetujuinya begitu saja?

Lagi pula ini pernikahan. Ini tidak main-main. Apakah bulan depan tidak terlalu cepat? Bagaimana dengan gedung? Cincin? Pakaian?

Dan kenapa Sehun yang harus pusing dengan semua itu. Seharusnya calon mempelai yang memikirkannya. Tapi mereka hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan saling tersenyum sama lain, mengiyakan kemauan para orang tua.

Cihh! Memuakkan!

Sehun benar-benar frustasi. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ibunya berikan padanya waktu lalu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi dan dengan hanya menyesal ia tidak akan mampu mengubah situasi apapun. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, berharap ia dapat terlelap dan melupakan seluruh beban pikirannya. Setidaknya sampai ia bangun esok pagi.

* * *

Sehun berusaha menutup telinganya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang bergelut dengan sesuatu di dapur dan membuat suara berisik.

Hei! Ini weekend!

Sehun tidak akan membiarkan seseorang membuatnya bangun pagi pada hari Minggu. Ia mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali dan menyumpalkan kapas ke telinga, berharap suara nyaring panci, wajan dan alat dapur lainnya tidak terdengar. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Sehun tidak bisa tidur dengan kondisi atau suasana yang ramai dan berisik.

Jadi dengan terpaksa Sehun bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia melihat jam weker di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dan demi tuhan! Ini masih pukul 5 pagi.

Sebenarnya apa yang ibunya lakukan pagi pagi buta begini?

Jadi Sehun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengecek apa yang ibunya lakukan di dapur.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Ibunya kali ini terlihat kebingungan di depan kompor. Ia terlihat bingung memilih panci atau wajan yang akan ia gunakan.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang ibunya gunakan pagi ini. Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih polos yang menutupi sebagian hotpants hitamnya.

Memang sih, Sehun masih mengantuk dan belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi Sehun tau, bahwa tidak mungkin ibunya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Apalagi ia hafal kalau ibunya selalu tidur menggunakan piyama kimono nya dan baru mengganti pakaian setelah membuatkan sarapan.

Jadi setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa dan tersadar, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa sosok perempuan di dapur rumahnya itu bukan ibunya.

Tubuh ibunya tidak semungil itu. Rambut ibunya juga tidak pernah digulung berantakan sedemikian rupa -meskipun itu terlihat seksi di mata Sehun- . Dan yang terpenting, paha mulus itu. Paha wanita tua itu pasti tidaklah semulus seperti paha yang ia pelototi saat ini.

Jika bukan ibunya, lalu siapa yang berada disana?

Sehun bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas antara ruang keluarga dan dapur. Lalu ia mencoba berfikir.

Seingatnya ibunya tidak punya keponakan perempuan. Ia sendiri tidak pernah mengenalkan pacar pacarnya ke ibunya, jadi sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak akan pulang dengan membawa seorang wanita. Apa mungkin Kris?

Tapi Kris juga tidak pernah mengijinkan pacar maupun mantan pacarnya ke rumah, meskipun ia mengenalkannya pada ibu namun ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka tinggal atau menginap. Ia selalu membawa pacarnya ke apartemen nya sendiri. Tapi itu juga sudah tidak mungkin terjadi, mengingat Kris sudah dijodohkan dengan Luhan sekarang. Jadi mana mungkin kal-

Tunggu!

Sehun benar-benar lupa dengan yang satu itu.

Ya. Sehun yakin sekarang. Wanita seksi yang ia lihat di dapur tadi, itu pasti Luhan.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia ada disini? Bagaimana bisa ia ada di dapur dengan setelan minim yang membuat aset Sehun menegang secara tiba tiba?

Sehun baru saja ingin berbalik untuk memastikan dugaannya. Tapi tepukan ringan di pantatnya membuatnya kaget dan terhuyung kebelakang.

"Aaaakkhh!"

Sehun masih merasa shock berkat tepukan di bokong berisinya tadi. Tapi kenapa kepalanya tidak terasa sakit? Dan kenapa lantai rumahnya empuk sekali?

"Sehun, bisakah kau bangun? Kepalamu menimpa payudaraku."

Oh jadi karena itu toh pipinya terasa hangat dan kepalanya tidak terasa sakit, sebab menimpa payudara Luhan.

Apaa?!

Payu-payudara Luhan?!

Shit! Milik Sehun sudah benar-benar tegang sekarang.

Sehun segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menolong Luhan yang berada di bawahnya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sehun terbata.

"Tak apa, aku baik baik saja. Hanya saja, payudaraku sedikit ngilu."

Entah Sehun yang berhalusinasi atau Luhan yang terlalu terbuka. Tapi Sehun yakin ia tidak salah lihat.

Luhan dengan begitu santai mengangkat kemejanya melewati bra hitam berenda yang ia gunakan dan mulai memijat payudara kanannya yang ngilu karena ditimpa oleh Sehun tadi.

"A-ap apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun hanya bisa berteriak dan berakhir dengan mulut menganga.

"Memijat payudaraku." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun benar benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan dengan santainya melakukan 'hal' itu di depannya?

Tapi jujur saja, Sehun menikmati apa yang Luhan lakukan saat ini. Pandangan matanya seakan terkunci pada 'sesuatu' yang besar milik Luhan.

Namun perkataan Luhan selanjutnya benar benar hampir berhasil membuatnya pingsan.

"Sehun, mau membantu memijatnya?"

* * *

TBC/END?

* * *

Hay guuyyysss!  
Weeee lama ndak ketemu saya yaa?  
Oke, karena banyak yang nagih ff ff gue yang emang gue telantarin banget u.u jadi gue kembali lageeee neeee!  
Dan jeng jeng! Bawak ff baryuuuu XD..  
Gue sadar kok ini pendek. Gue bakal panjangin kalo yang minat banyak hehe :D.

Sorry banget, baru bisa apdet sekarang. Soalnya dari beberapa bulan kemaren alias abis tahun baru tugas gue tuh makin buanyaaakk puooll. Jadi baru minggu ini gue bisa apdet, karena semua tugas udah selesai, tinggal ujian doang.

Tenang, tenang coyy!  
Meskipun gue kembali dengan ff baru, tapi gue bakal tetep lanjutin semua ff gue kok, tenang ajee.  
Btw ini Pretty penny nya juga masih proses. Dan buat ff remake, tunggu aja minggu depan okee?

Kabar gembiranya adalah..  
Ini ff karya gue sendirii! Yuhuuu...  
Akhirnyaaaa..  
Setelah gue berabad abad meditasi di gunung semeru, akhirnya gue bisa jugak bikin diksi. Dan itu senengnya pake banget :") , terharu gue.  
Yah meskipun diksiny masih jelek sih u.u

Gimana guys ff yang ini?  
Gue sadar kok nggak sebagus author author yang lain, tapi gue harap kalian semua mau ngasih kritik dan saran buat ngebangun ff gue -kayak rumah tangga gue sama Sehun aja, pake dibangun-bangun segala, wkwk- biar jadi lebih bagus lagi.  
Dan gue tau ini pendek. Jadi kalo reviewnya banyak, bisa gue panjangin di next chap, wkwk.

Oiya, minta doanya jugak ya guys. Soalnya kan gue mau prakerin (gue anak smk btw), jadi gue minta doa dari kalian semua, semoga gue bisa prakerin di kantor kepresidenan ya guuuysss, amiiiinnnn... :")

So, gue tunggu reviewnyaaaaaaa...! (dan doanya juga) wkwk..


	2. Chapter 2

©Sehunyeojachingu  
Present

Steal Your Girl

Oh Sehun (24 thn)  
Lu Han (23 thn)  
Kris (26 thn)

Romance/Drama  
GS

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sehun yakin ia pasti sudah gila sekarang. Entah kenapa tangan kirinya sudah bertengger di payudara kanan Luhan yang untungnya masih tertutup oleh bra yang ia gunakan.

Mungkin Sehun terlalu excited dengan tawaran Luhan barusan, jadi dengan tidak sadar tangannya sudah berada disana dan mulai memijatnya.

Luhan yang awalnya biasa saja, sekarang ialah yang di buat tercengang oleh Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun benar benar berani untuk 'membantunya'. Luhan mengira Sehun akan lari terbirit birit saat tawaran itu keluar dari mulutnya, atau setidaknya Sehun akan melempari ia dengan sesuatu dan mengatainya gila.

Dan semua pemikirannya itu sangat berbanding drastis dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Tapi 'bantuan' Sehun tidak begitu buruk. Pijatannya lembut dan terlalu menggairahkan, hingga Luhan tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Ahh!"

Sehun semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan seksi milik Luhan. Ia berniat memijat payudara Luhan dengan lebih keras sebelum-

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Sehun menatap horor Luhan sebelum ia berbalik dan menemukan ibunya dengan raut wajah yang benar benar menyeramkan.

"Sehun, pergi ke kamarmu dan lepaskan tanganmu dari aset Luhan. Sekarang!"

* * *

Sehun terus berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada ibunya nanti, perihal apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada calon kakak iparnya?

Sehun mencoba menyusun strategi agar ia tidak terlihat bersalah di depan ibunya. Tapi dengan alasan apa? Apa seperti-

 _"Aku terangsang saat melihatnya, bu."_

Tidak! Itu terlihat seperti ia benar benar memang seorang pria bajingan.

atau alasan yang lain, misalnya seperti-

 _"Aku tidak sadar, bu. Sepertinya aku mengigau."_

Lalu ibunya akan berakhir menamparnya dan berkata,-

 _"Sudah sadar sekarang?!"_

Jadi opsi yang ini, TIDAK!

Lalu apakah ia harus jujur pada ibunya?

 _"Luhan yang menggodaku, bu!"_

Tapi bisakah ibunya percaya dengan yang ia katakan? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa mempercayai Sehun begitu saja? Apalagi Luhan adalah anak dari sahabat tercintanya sekaligus merangkap sebagai calon istri Kris.

Sehun tau pasti ibunya masih kesal atas penolakan yang ia lakukan terhadap rencana perjodohan kemarin, hal itu membuatnya ragu untuk meyakini bahwa ibunya akan mempercayainya. Sedangkan posisi Luhan saat ini memungkinkan untuknya dengan mudah mengambil hati sang ibu, ditambah lagi wajah 'polos' nya yang benar benar berfungsi untuk menipu siapapun.

Sehun mencoba terus berfikir, mencari alasan apa yang tepat untuk ia katakan nanti. Tapi belum lama ia berfikir, ibunya datang terlebih dulu.

"Bu, -"

"Duduklah, Sehun." Sela ibunya.

Sehun menuruti ucapan ibunya dengan segera. Ia duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya.

Perasaan Sehun tidak enak sekarang. Ibunya datang dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan. Sehun yakin ada yang tidak beres sebelum ibunya datang tadi.

"Ibu sudah dengar semuanya dari Luhan tadi."

Sehun merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mencari cari alasan agar ibunya percaya padanya.

"Benarkah?! Jadi aku tidak bersalah kan bu?"

Tapi ekspresi ibunya benar benar membuatnya tidak mengerti. Mata ibunya melotot dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memijatnya berkali kali. Sehun tau bahwa ibunya marah, tapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah, Bukankah ibunya tadi bilang bahwa Luhan sudah menjelaskan semuanya?

"T-tunggu, bu. Sebelum kau marah padaku, bisa beritahu apa yang Luhan katakan padamu?"

Ibunya menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"Luhan sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada ibu, Sehun. Bagaimana bisa kau memaksanya seperti itu?!"

Tunggu.

 _Apa?! Memaksanya?!_

"Bagaimana bisa kau memaksanya membuka baju lalu mengancamnya dengan cara mempengaruhi Kris supaya dia tidak mau menikah dengannya jika ia menolak perintahmu? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya Sehun?! Ia adalah calon kakak iparmu!"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, bu. Sungguh!"

Pandangan mata ibunya terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan kepada Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah memaksanya. Ucapan Luhan benar benar berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu ibunya bahwa apapun yang dikatakan oleh Luhan sama sekali tidak benar.

Namun saat ia mencoba mengajukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ibunya seakan tidak memberikannya waktu untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak tau apa alasanmu melakukan hal itu pada Luhan, Sehun. Mungkin kau menyesal karena menolak Luhan sebelumnya-"

Ya, ya. Untuk ucapan ibunya yang satu itu memang benar. Sehun akui bahwa ia menyesal menolak Luhan sebelumnya. Mana Sehun tau kalau calon yang akan dijodohkan dengannya sebinal ini.

"Kau tau bahwa sudah terlambat menyadari semua keputusanmu, tapi ibu mohon kau tidak akan mencoba mendekati Luhan dan merebutnya dari Kris."

"Apa maksud ibu?"

"Pernikahan mereka akan dilakukan bulan depan di China. Jadi besok ibu akan pergi kesana untuk mengurus semua keperluan kakakmu dengan Luhan."

"Tidak, bu. Yang kutanyakan, apa maksudnya dengan aku yang akan merebut Luhan? Dan ibu akan ke China? Besok?! Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud yang ibunya katakan mengenai 'ia yang akan merebut Luhan dari Kris' itu. Ditambah pemberitahuan dari ibunya yang mengejutkan itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Ya, Sehun. Ibu akan ke China selama tiga minggu. Dan sebagai gantinya Luhan yang akan berada disini."

"Apa?!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Sehun!"

"Tapi bu, kenapa harus ibu? Kenapa tidak Kris dan calon istrinya saja yang kesana untuk mengurus semuanya. Lagipula ini untuk kepentingan mereka sen-"

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, ibunya menyela.

"Dan membiarkan perusahaan almarhum ayahmu bangkrut? Tidak, Sehun. Alasan ibu tidak membebankan hal ini kepada Kris karena ia sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal di apartemen Kris."

"Yang itu juga tidak, Sehun."

Arrghhh!

Kenapa ibunya selalu tidak pernah setuju dengan pendapatnya, sih.

"Lalu apa yang ibu inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Ibu menginginkan kalian bertiga maksud ibu kau, Luhan, dan Kris akan tinggal bersama di rumah selama tiga minggu ini. Tujuan utamanya sebenarnya adalah untuk mendekatkan Luhan dan Kris. Tapi jika membiarkan mereka hanya tinggal berdua, itu sama saja memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka untuk melakukan hal yang tidak tidak, Sehun. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga akan melakukannya jika kau kubiarkan tinggal sendiri bersama Luhan."

Tunggu! Jadi ibunya fikir bahwa karena ketidakhadiran ibunya selama tiga minggu di rumah itu membuat Sehun bisa mendekati Luhan dan merebutnya dari Kris? Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun harap begitu, tapi yang benar saja? Kris adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, dan ia tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Ya, ia tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Semoga.

"Jadi ibu pikir dengan kalian tinggal bersama, ibu rasa kalian dapat saling 'menjaga' satu sama lain."

Raut wajah Sehun menyiratkan kebingungan saat ibunya menekankan kata 'menjaga'. Tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari arti kata itu.

 _Yah, dan aku berharap semoga kita, terutama aku dan calon menantu kesayanganmu dapat saling 'menjaga' satu sama lain bukannya saling 'menyerang' satu sama lain._

Sehun masih berfikir bagaimana agar rencana sang ibu ini tidak terlaksana. Ia tidak boleh dibiarkan sendiri bersama Luhan. Meskipun masih ada Kris tapi Sehun tidak menjamin ia sanggup untuk tidak melewati batas pengendalian dirinya akan godaan Luhan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya bu. Kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini sa-"

"Tidak, Sehun. Kau yang dengarkan ibu."

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tau bahwa nyonya besar itu adalah hakim agung di rumah ini.

"Ibu tau semua kelakuan yang selama ini kau lakukan Sehun. Seperti mengencani banyak wanita bodoh diluar sana-"

Seketika ekspresi Sehun langsung berubah saat ibunya membeberkan perbuatannya yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan kekasih. Tapi seperti Sehun yang biasanya, ia mampu menutupi rasa kekagetannya.

Toh ibunya hanya tau soal itu, ibunya tidak akan tau kelakuan bejatnya yang lain, seperti pergi ke club dan one night stand dengan jalang-jalang haus belaian disana.

Sehun selalu datang ke tempat berkumpulnya para iblis yang menjelma sebagai manusia itu sendirian. Kris saja mungkin tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sehun sering menghabiskan waktunya disana, jadi mana mungkin ibunya akan tau kalau-

"Termasuk tidur dengan pelacur menjijikan yang tak berotak di club yang sering kau kunjungi setiap malam minggu."

What the fuck! Bahkan ibunya tau jadwal setiap minggunya.

 _Shit!_

"Ibu tau semuanya, Sehun. Semuanya."

Terdapat jeda sedikit sebelum ibunya meneruskan kembali ucapannya.

"Ibu tidak pernah melarangmu untuk tidur dengan jalang jalang itu asalkan kau memakai pengaman. Karena ibu tau segala kebutuhanmu Sehun, termasuk kebutuhanmu untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang satu itu-"

Hey! Sejak kapan ibunya sevulgar ini?!

"Kau bebas melampiaskan hasratmu pada wanita manapun yang kau sukai."

Sehun merasa hatinya berbunga bunga sekarang. Apakah ini pertanda lampu hijau dari ibunya? Bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berkencan dan mengadakan pesta seks besar besaran dengan wanita manapun yang ia sukai? Wanita manapun? Apa itu juga termasuk Lu-

"Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, Sehun. Mengerti?" Kata ibunya tegas.

Tatapan matanya mengarah pada Sehun dengan penuh ancaman. Seakan Sehun adalah sebuah lilin yang akan habis karena meleleh akibat sorotan tajam yang ia berikan.

Sedangkan Sehun terlalu mengerti sekaligus terlalu benci dengan maksud tatapan ibunya.

Tapi ia tau bahwa ia tidak lebih dari bagaikan seekor anak anjing yang tunduk pada ucapan sang induk. Jadi seperti yang biasanya anak anjing lakukan, ia hanya dapat mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti akan ucapan ibunya.

Lalu setelah itu ibunya pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan amarah yang sudah mulai mereda. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

Ibunya bilang apa? Sehun bisa tidur dengan wanita manapun tapi tidak dengan Luhan?

Omong kosong!

Bagaimana Sehun bisa tidur dengan jalang jalang di luar sana jika yang bisa membuatnya bergairah sampai detik ini karena begitu penasaran akan tubuh seksinya hanya Luhan seorang?

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia merasa ibunya selalu tau apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sejenak pikirannya sudah terbang kemana mana. Membayangkan ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghabiskan malam panas bersama Luhan. Mulai dari menelanjanginya, mencium bibir merah merekahnya, mengulum puting payudaranya, menjilati kewanitaannya dan mereka akan terus melakukan percintaan yang tidak ingin mereka akhiri.

Sehun terus membayangkannya tanpa sadar siapa objek yang ia bayangkan, tanpa peduli bahwa sosok imajinatif nya adalah calon kakak iparnya sendiri, tanpa takut bahwa Tuhan mungkin mengetahui segala macam pikiran busuknya, hingga sampai ia menyadari bahwa bagian bawahnya sudah tegak berdiri.

 _Penis sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa bangun hanya dengan aku yang membayangkannya?_

 _Arrgghh!_

* * *

Sehun tau bahwa ia masih menyimpan sedikit rasa kesal pada ibunya perkara tadi. Namun meskipun begitu Sehun benar benar tidak bisa berbuat apa apa jika berhadapan dengan ibunya. Sekalipun ia seorang player, bad boy, dan segala macam sebutan lain yang ia dapatkan dari mantan mantan wanitanya, tapi semua yang keluar dari mulut ibunya adalah benar. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak akan pernah marah terlalu lama pada sang ibu sekalipun ia harus menerima seluruh konsekuensi yang ibunya berikan. Ia sangat mencintai ibunya lebih dari apapun, bahkan melebihi hidupnya sendiri.

Sehun tidak pernah membuat ibunya benar benar bangga kepadanya seperti Kris membuatnya bangga.

Sejak sma dulu, Sehun selalu membuat ibunya mendapat undangan dari sekolah. Namun bukan karena kabar baik. Entah masalah apa saja yang telah dilakukan Sehun disana. Mulai dari berkelahi dengan kakak kelas, pulang saat pelajaran masih berlangsung, mengerjai guru, sampai membolos pun ia lakukan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Kris.

Kris selalu mendapatkan nilai yang baik di kelas. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi tanpa membayar uang sepeserpun. Ia juga lulus dengan nilai IP tertinggi pada saat itu.

Itu juga sebabnya, almarhum ayah mereka yang pada saat itu sedang sakit keras harus memberikan wasiat yang berisi bahwa seluruh cabang perusahaan yang telah ia bangun diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada Kris, dan Sehun mendapatkan satu tempat disana.

Sehun yang pada saat itu masih belum begitu dewasa sangat marah dengan keputusan ayahnya. Ia merasa bahwa ayahnya sangat pilih kasih terhadapnya. Tapi setelah ibunya memberi pengertian kepadanya, Sehun tau bahwa keputusan yang ayahnya buat telah melalui semua pertimbangan. Dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karena Kris memberikan jabatan yang cukup tinggi di perusahaannya.

Jadi salah satu cara lain agar Sehun tidak membuat ibu dan almarhum ayahnya yang berada di surga sana tidak semakin kecewa padanya adalah dengan menuruti semua kemauan mereka.

Meskipun yah, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa beberapa waktu lalu Sehun sempat menolak permintaan ibunya mengenai perjodohan yang telah ia rencanakan, tapi hey, Sehun masih dua puluh empat!

Ia masih ingin bersenang senang, menikmati masa mudanya. Bukannya malah menikah dan punya anak. Ia belum siap mendengar rengekan seorang istri dan tangisan anak kecil yang setiap hari akan berdengung di telinganya. Omelan ibunya saja, Sehun tidak tahan apalagi ditambah seorang istri dan anak.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun merinding.

Tapi pemikiran itu sudah tidak berlaku sejak ia bertemu Luhan.

Sosok istri seperti Luhan lah yang selama ini ia harapkan. Yang setiap jengkal tubuhnya adalah definisi keindahan. Yang setiap senyum tersemat di bibir merah mudanya membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Yang hanya dengan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan mampu membuat Sehun terangsang.

Andai saja Luhan bukan calon istri Kris. Andai saja Luhan adalah calon istri orang lain bukan calon istri kakak yang sangat disayanginya pasti ia tidak akan ragu untuk merebut Luhan kembali tanpa sedikitpun hambatan dari sang ibu. Yah, andai saja takdir tidak berkata lain, andai saja seperti itu.

* * *

Hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja karena ia menemani sang ibu mengepak barang barang yang akan ibunya bawa selama berada di china nanti. Tidak banyak dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sebenarnya. Hanya saja, karena Kris diharuskan untuk menghadiri rapat penting perusahaan, jadi dengan terpaksa Sehun jugalah yang harus mengantarkan ibunya dari rumah ke bandara yang jaraknya tidak dapat ditempuh dalam waktu singkat.

Sebenarnya sang ibu juga mengajak Luhan untuk ikut serta, tapi entah karena alasan apa Luhan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah. Dan ibunya dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar serta dengan hati yang sesuci malaikat tidak keberatan untuk mengiyakan permintaan sang menantu kesayangannya itu tanpa ragu.

Jadi Sehun lah yang seharian tadi menemani ibunya sampai sekarang berada di bandara.

Jam tangan Sehun menunjukkan bahwa waktu tinggal tersisa lima belas menit dari jadwal penerbangan yang akan ditumpangi ibunya.

"Hati hati ya, bu. Cepat kembali." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk ibunya yang sebentar lagi harus masuk ke pesawat.

"Iya, sayang. Ibu akan cepat pulang. Dan jangan lupa pesan ibu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan bahwa ia mengerti dengan kemauan ibunya. Lalu memutuskan kembali menuju mobilnya saat pesawat yang ibunya tumpangi sudah lepas landas.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang dari bandara, jujur saja pikiran Sehun belum bisa tenang. Ibunya akan berada di china cukup lama dan Kris juga pasti akan jauh lebih sibuk dari hari biasanya karena harus menyelesaikan semua urusan kantor sebelum tanggal pernikahannya. Jadi otomatis Sehun lah yang akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sebenarnya kalau hanya sekedar bertemu, setiap hari bahkan setiap menit pun Sehun tidak keberatan. Hanya saja Luhan tidak seperti wanita wanita 'normal' lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari hadapan semua orang. Kecuali dirinya. Ia yakin bahwa Luhan tidak sepolos yang orang orang kira. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa harus Sehun yang tau sisi lain Luhan yang liar itu?

Sudahlah. Sehun tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Ia berusaha fokus pada jalanan Seoul yang begitu ramai pada sore hari ini sebelum handphone nya berdering.

Pesan dari Kris.

 _ **Sehun, jadwal kerjamu yang baru sudah kukirim lewat email.**_

Jadwal baru?

Kris tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Apa perusahaan sedang mengalami masalah, sampai harus diadakan jadwal baru?

Sehun melemparkan handphonenya ke kursi samping pengemudi dan kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek email nya setelah nanti sampai di rumah.

* * *

Sehun baru saja turun dari mobil yang ia parkir di halaman rumahnya. Seharian ini benar benar melelahkan. Mulai dari menemani ibunya mempersiapkan keperluan yang ia butuhkan, belanja beberapa jajanan, pakaian dan segala macam benda khas korea sebagai buah tangan untuk keluarga Xi, sampai mengantar ke bandara yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah, semua kegiatan itu tidak semenyenangkan seperti menggenjot vagina lapar kekasih kekasihnya.

Sehun ingin sekali cepat sampai di kamar dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya benar benar remuk untuk digerakkan karena terlalu lama digunakan untuk duduk di kursi mobil.

Tok tok tok!

"Lu! Buka pintunya. Aku sudah pulang."

Lama Sehun menunggu, tetapi tidak ada respon dari dalam. Ia mengetuk pintu lagi sambil memanggil Luhan tapi tetap tak ada sahutan. Jadi Sehun mencoba membuka sendiri pintu rumahnya, dan...

 _Aneh. Kenapa tidak terkunci? Apa mungkin ada pencuri?_

Sehun segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia melihat kalau televisi dan playstation nya masih ada. Begitu juga koleksi sepatunya di rak masih utuh. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda tanda kalau ada pencuri. Tapi bukankah ibunya tadi sudah berpesan kepada Luhan sebelum berangkat ke bandara agar tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu?

"Luhan?"

Sehun memanggil Luhan sambil mengelilingi setiap sudut rumahnya.

Hampir seluruh bagian rumahnya telah ia periksa. Dimulai dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dapur, seluruh kamar di rumahnya bahkan sampai kamar mandi tempat terakhir yang ia harapkan dapat melihat tontonan gratis tubuh montok calon kakak iparnya itupun tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaannya.

Luhan seolah hilang ditelan bumi saat Sehun tidak dapat menemukan sedikitpun batang hidungnya.

Tapi kemudian Sehun berpikir. Mungkin saja Luhan sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli persedian bahan makanan yang memang sudah menipis dan lupa tidak mengunci pintunya.

 _Dasar wanita ceroboh._

Sehun tidak ingin otaknya juga ikut lelah memikirkan wanita aneh itu, cukup fisiknya saja untuk saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan Luhan sekarang, ia hanya ingin beristirahat.

Berbicara tentang Luhan, persoalan kemarin mengenai Luhan yang berkata tidak tidak tentangnya itu sebenarnya masih mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi mungkin saja Luhan melakukannya karena takut pada ibunya. Sehun tidak tau apakah tebakannya itu memang benar atau tidak. Ia hanya mencoba positive thinking kepada calon kakak iparnya itu. Lagipula tidak ada lecet bekas cakaran kuku sang ibu di tubuhnya, tidak ada bekas pukulan ataupun tamparan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia masih baik baik saja sampai saat ini. Jadi untuk apa dipermasalahkan?

* * *

Sehun memutuskan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas, tubuhnya membutuhkan sedikit relaksasi ringan seperti tidur misalnya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, sesosok wanita berdiri membelakanginya dengan tubuh telanjang dan basah seperti sehabis mandi. Handuk yang seharusnya menutupi tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut panjang bergelombang miliknya.

Sehun menahan nafas dan terpaku pada tubuh montok yang ia tatap sekarang. Lekuk pinggangnya, pantat berisinya, betis mulusnya. Tapi sebelum bertindak jauh Sehun ingat dengan pesan dari ibunya. Jadi ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga dinding dinding pun tidak dapat mendengar suaranya.

Sehun berusaha agar dapat bernafas secara normal kembali setelah melihat pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata itu. Seharusnya ia senang saat tau bahwa bayang bayang tubuh Luhan dalam otaknya dapat ia lihat secara langsung sekarang, tapi perasaannya benar benar tidak menentu. Rasa senang, takut, dan khawatir bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Jadi Sehun hanya berusaha menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya ke tembok sambil menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya.

Seketika itu juga ia teringat. Belum seluruh kamar yang ia periksa. Sehun hanya memeriksa kamar ibunya, kamar Kris, dan kamar perempuan itu sendiri tapi tidak memeriksa kamarnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa berfikir bahwa ia perlu untuk memeriksa kamarnya? Ia tidak akan pernah berfikir bahwa Luhan akan berada disana tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sehun selalu membayangkan Luhan yang bugil itu setiap saat tanpa tau tempat dan waktu tapi ia tidak pernah tau bahwa saat khayalannya menjadi nyata efek pada tubuhnya akan sebesar ini. Gelenyar yang hadir pada tubuhnya membuat hasrat seksualnya menguar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan hingga serasa mencekik lehernya, menghimpit paru parunya.

Sehun mencoba menahan segala gejolak yang muncul pada dirinya. Mengontrol gairahnya meskipun tau bahwa sesuatu yang berada dibawah sebagai pusat tubuhnya tegak menantang berdiri.

Ini yang Sehun takutkan sejujurnya daripada amanah yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Sehun lebih takut pada nafsu besarnya yang suatu saat nanti tidak mampu lagi ia tahan jika ia hanya dibiarkan sendirian bersama Luhan. Jika ibunya tidak ingin Sehun menodai Luhan seperti yang ia pesankan padanya seharusnya ibunya tidak memberikan Sehun sedikitpun kesempatan untuk melakukannya dengan meninggalkan Luhan bersamanya.

Sehun takut ia tidak bisa menahan diri saat ia melihat Luhan dan ia yakin ibunya juga tau itu. Tapi Sehun juga meyakini bahwa ibunya juga tidak mungkin memprediksi bahwa sang calon menantu kesayangan saat ini berada di dalam kandang singa liar dalam keadaan 'polos'.

Sehun bisa saja memaksa Luhan untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang menggebu nggebu ingin dituntaskan, melakukan pembuktian atas apa yang Luhan ucapkan kepada ibunya waktu lalu, mengingat malam minggu kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur dengan jalang jalangnya karena pertemuan dengan keluarga calon kakak iparnya itu.

Jadi kepuasan yang harusnya ia dapatkan beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya harus menahan kebutuhan seksualnya dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan ujian 'mari tahan nafsumu' dari Luhan benar benar berhasil menyiksanya.

Semua ini karena gelar 'calon kakak ipar', jika bukan karena itu mungkin sekarang Sehun sudah menunggangi Luhan dengan cara yang paling bejat untuk menuju langit beribu bintang.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ini baru hari kedua ia tinggal bersama Luhan. Tidak terbayang bagaimana nanti ia menghabiskan sembilan belas hari sisanya.

Untuk saat ini Sehun masih bisa mengatasi masalah kelakiannya sendiri. Tapi jika Luhan tidak berhenti untuk menggodanya dan meruntuhkan batas pertahanan yang ia buat, Sehun harap setelah upacara janji suci itu dilaksanakan, saat mereka menuju puncak acara malam pertama, Kris tidak menyalahkannya karena istrinya yang sudah tidak lagi perawan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Asyekkk!

Nih udah gue panjangin ya gaes, -kayak punyaknya Sehun /ups!/- meskipun menurut gue masih kurang panjang, mengingat chap satu kemaren kependekan tapi ini ide gue lagi mentok banget. Jadi plis terima apa adanya oke?

Dan respon kalian bener bener surprising. Gue gak nyangka ff abal abal gue yang idenya udah pasaran dapet review yang banyak, muucih bangetszz deh pokoknya.

Oiya sama gue mau kasih tau kalo ff ini itu dibuat secara mengalir dari otak gue. Jadi plis jangan tanyak ini nanti alurnya gimana, sampe chap berapa, dan sebagainya. Karena jujur aja gue bikin ini kalo emang bener bener mood gue lagi bagus, ada ide sama ada waktu luang. Dan jangan nyuruh gue cepet cepet publish chap 3 ya, idenya mau digimanain aja belum ada . So plis kalo nanti next chap nya ngaret, gaboleh protes. Titik. Sama minta saran buat diksinya yaaaa...

Karena di chap kemaren a/n nya udah banyak banget yang disampein jadi sekarang nggak bakal cuap cuap kok. Tapi tetep reviewnya kutungguuu...

Big thanks to:

zoldyk, ohjasminxiaolu, Juna Oh, Namekeysha, ohshyn76, ohfelu, jinyoungie98, xxxhunsluxxx, Arifahohse, sehundoyansodokluhan, tamimei, apink, anggrek hitam, aaaa, park rara, nightiep, Sarrah HunHan, Byunsilb, chaa, ruixi1, selunds, oh sehyunie, LSaber, Seravin509, dstrfbr, chenma, Selenia Oh, yuku, DedeRafka, Kainun Agassi, cici fu, Afa-ssi, Afa-ssi(lagi), chanailu06, Guest(1), LUKIJANG, niasw3ty, biniSEHUN, syakilaxoxo, Guest(2), mr albino, Luharnshi, sehunibutt, akaindhe, sheerii, Manggocillo, joohyunkies, nurhasanah94, love614cb, rly, dearmykrishan, hunnieluludeer, syakilaxoxo(lagi), CandraDewi22, MeriskaLu, Sarrah243, Zeana614, chanyeolsehun72, doeO.O.


End file.
